Just One Night
by WolfQueen226
Summary: The night before he marries Gwen, Arthur finds out his desire for Merlin wasn't as one sided after all, to late for it to be anything more, Arthur begs him for just one night.


**A/N: So I wrote this story in honor of my vary first reviewer Loulou2a. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope this one-shot pleases you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just one night<span>**

The night before his wedding to Gwenivere found King Arthur in his chambers standing by his window staring out over the city, his manservant Merlin was tiding up the room behind him. He was oddly quiet, none of the chattering Arthur had come to expect from his servant. He found himself sighing, Merlin was much more the just a servant to him, always had been and likely always would be

Merlin was always at his side, braver and more loyal then the knights of Camelot could ever be. It was their duty to defend the kingdom and ride at his side, it was what they were trained for. Merlin had no obligation to follow his lord into battle, and yet he had, over and over again. Always willing to give his life in defence of his Kings. Arthur admired him for it, Merlin was simply the bravest man he'd ever met. Not that he'd ever tell Merlin deep sigh escaped his lips. It was the night before his wedding and he ought to have been happy, more then happy in fact.

And yet. He couldn't bring himself to feel joy he should, he loved Gwen more then anything in the world and would never regret his decision to marry her, she would be good wife and a great Queen. His only regret, and the reason he couldn't feel the joy he should was currently turning down his bed for him. _Merlin. _He'd had a strong attachment to the boy since the poisoned chalice incident years ago, Merlin had nearly died for him then, for the first time though not the last. His feelings for the boy had only grown over the years, soon he developed a helpless attraction to the alluring man. A desire for him that couldn't be matched not even by his wife-to-be.

While he was lost in his thought Merlin had come up behind him, standing close enough that the prince could feel his breath on the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. "Sire?" Merlin's voice was soft, and there was a catch to it that made Arthur turn to look at him curiously. "It's late sire..." Merlin wasn't looking at him, and that was odd the man was normally vary direct with his lord. "Merlin..?" The way he said his name was like a question. A question the servant was unwilling to answer. "May I help you into your night clothes?" He asked instead.

Arthur felt a jolt of desire jolt down his spine. _"Merlin."_ He said again ,his voice suddenly husky. He slipped two fingers under Merlin's chin forcing his face up, their eyes met and locked. "_Arthur..._" Merlin gasped, and suddenly Arthur _knew. _This thing between them, this _connection_ he'd always felt, but ignored as his imagination... It wasn't one-sided. Merlin's blue-green eyes were filled with a bittersweet desire. "Damn it, Merlin how long?" he growled, his hand gently cupped his friends face, Merlin's eyes flicked away and then back and the sheer intenseness of his gaze made Arthur gasp.

"Always." Merlin said on a sigh, then with a deep shakily indrawn breath he stepped back out of his lord's reach. Arthur's fingers clenched in the empty air where he'd been. "Will that be all?" It was as if a door had been slammed in his face, Merlin's face was once again unreadable, giving no signs of his feelings. With out waiting for Arthur's reply, he spun on his heel meaning to flee. The King was faster, taking two hurried steps forwards and catching Merlin around the waist with one arm dragging up against his chest. "_Merlin._"

Merlin froze as he came to rest against the muscled chest of his lord, the strong arm around his waist keeping him trapped their with ease. "Sire," He gasped and began struggling vainly. Arthur just held him tighter, he didn't say anything just wrapped his other arm securely around his waist, finally Merlin slumped against him weakly, allowing the king to burry his face in the crook of his neck "Why did you never say?" Arthur murmured against his skin, sending tendrils of desire to curling in the sorcerer's belly. "Gwen." He forced himself to remember his best friend, Arthur's soon-to-be wife, hoping saying her name would snap Arthur out of this.

Arthur sighed, but didn't loosen his grip on his servants waist. "And before that?" Arthur growled, nipping at Merlin's neck. "Ah..." Merlin's eyes flashed gold briefly, and he was glad Arthur couldn't see them. "It wasn't until I saw you kiss her the first time, that I realized what it was I felt for you, by hen she loved you so damn much..." He sighed loudly, "She's my friend, Arthur. and it was plain as day that you loved her to. and you still do" Arthur's shoulders slumped in defeat and he stepped back allowing Merlin to slip from his arms.

"But I loved you first..." His voice was chocked with emotion. "If I had but known you felt the same!" He cried. "You'd have what!?" Merlin yelled, suddenly angry he spun around to face his King. "Married _me _instead?!" He hissed in his face. "The people would never allow it! You'd have been laughed right out of the kingdom!" Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. "I would have given up the Kingdom for you!" He shouted and then his lips descended on Merlin's in a brutal kiss.

Merlin struggled briefly, then with a defeated moan slipped his arms around Arthur's neck and returned the passionate kiss. Arthur groaned his hands slipping from his shoulders to wrap around his tightly around his waist, his tongue tracing Merlin's lips pleadingly. Merlin's lips parted and their tongues met and battled for dominance briefly, the kings tongue slipping into his mouth to explore.

Eventually the had to come up for air, their lips parting reluctantly they rested their foreheads together. "Arthur..." Merlin said brokenly. "I know.." Arthur sighed, it was to late for them to be anything more then friends now. He was already King, and was getting married in the morning. "One night." His voice broke on the words. "Please?" Merlin traced his king's lips with his thumb. "One night." He whispered, leaning in for another rough kiss.

The kiss was filled with a desperate passion that set their vary souls aflame. Arthur pulled back only long enough to tug his shirt over his head, Merlin copying the action leaving them both in only their breeches and boots. Arthur slipped his hands around his servants waist lifting him easily, Merlin gasped into the kiss his arms tightening around Arthur's neck, his legs instinctively wrapping around Arthur's hips.

Arthur broke the kiss to set Merlin gently on the edge of the bed, Merlin looked up at him with pleading eyes. Wordlessly Arthur dropped to his knees, and tugged Merlin's boots off tossing them over his shoulder carelessly. He skimmed his hands up his lover's legs to the waist of his breeches, Merlin leaned back on his hands to lift his hips so the king could tug them off, freeing his weeping member.

Arthur rose slowly to his feet, his eyes trailing over Merlin's naked body lovingly wanting to hold the image in his mind forever. Merlin lay back on the bed and held open his arms welcomingly blue/green eyes sparkling playfully. Arthur hurriedly rid himself of his boots and breeches and crawled up Merlin's body to straddle his hips he leaned down to kiss him passionately before rubbing their arousal's together teasingly. Merlin's hips jerked upwards helplessly and he broke the kiss to gasp Arthur's name.

Arthur trailed kisses down Merlin's jaw to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth briefly before continuing his lips continued their journey down his lover's neck, leaving red marks in their wake. Merlin rocked his hips against Arthur's in a steady, needy rhythm, crying out softly as Arthur's calloused fingers caressed his pebbled nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger teasingly.

Arthur moved his lips back up to meet Merlin's in a messy needy kiss, Merlin used this opportunity to flip them over and Arthur suddenly found himself staring up into lust filled blue/gold eyes. Merlin's lips descended on his throat leaving a trail of kisses down his body, stopping briefly to tease Arthur's pert nipples with his tongue. Arthur could nothing more then moan helplessly against the onslaught, his fingers tangled in Merlin's hair when felt his warm breath on the head of his arousal. Merlin glanced up a smirk in his eyes before taking as much of Arthur's thick cock into his mouth as he could.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried as his servant worked him with his surprisingly talented mouth, soon the young man was deep throating him with ease, and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting into his lover's mouth roughly. Arthur tossed his head on the pillows moaning and pleading, he could feel the familiar tightening that warned of his climax beginning in his belly. "Merlin, I'm close..." He gasped out the warning, and with loud 'pop' Merlin pulled his mouth away, earning a whimper of protest from his lover.

He kissed his way back up to Arthur's ear, sucking on the lobe gently. "Arthur... I _need_ you inside me.." Merlin purred in his ear, Arthur groaned loudly at the words. Then flipped them over once again, so Merlin was trapped beneath him. He leaned down caught Merlin's lips with his own "Your wish is my command." he murmured against his lips. He settled himself between Merlin's legs, he began to fist Merlin's arousal with one hand while, gently probing his lovers tight passage with the other, slipping first one then two fingers past the tight ring of muscle.

Merlin gasped and moaned his hands clenching the bed sheets tightly as Arthur began thrusting his fingers deep inside him, scissoring them occasionally. Arthur worked diligently on preparing him for the pleasure that was to come. "Open your eyes." Arthur demanded adding a third finger, Merlin's eyes snapped open, he couldn't even remember closing them in the first place. "Arthur~!" He said rocking himself down on the fingers. "Please, I'm ready..." Arthur locked eyes with Merlin as his fingers slid from his hole, silently asking if he was sure.

In answer Merlin wrapped his legs tightly around Arthur's waist, lifting his hips so that his entrance rubbed against the tip of his King's cock teasingly. Arthur growled and using his hands to hold his lover's hips steady, positioned himself at the his lovers entrance, he leaned down to capture Merlin's lips in a slow passionate kiss as he thrust his thick member deep inside him. Merlin screamed into the kiss, his inner muscles clamping down tightly on the invading member.

Arthur paused to allow his lover time to adjust to the new sensation, it took every scrap of will power he had to remain still with Merlin's tight passage clenching and unclenching all around him. "Arthur~" Merlin purred, rocking his hips against his lover's gently. "More..." he pleaded, and who was Arthur to deny such a sweet request? he began thrusting into his lover gently at first, then roughly. On a particularly deep thrust he brushed against a bundle of nerves that made Merlin scream with pleasure, this he began to aim for hitting it with every second or third thrust.

Merlin could feel his orgasm building, he wasn't going to last much longer, his hands found their way to his lover's shoulders, his nails leaving deep crescent marks where his fingers clutched. "Arthur... I'm going to..." Arthur slipped a hand between them and began fisting Merlin's swollen member roughly, seconds later Merlin was screaming his name as his seed shot over their chests. The clenching of his inner muscles brought Arthur to his own mind-blowing orgasm and he spilled his hot seed deep inside his lover's passage.

They repeated the performance over and over again throughout the night, falling asleep in each others arms just hours before dawn. When Arthur woke hours later it was to an empty bed, Merlin having left sometime before dawn. The sun was shining in his window, and his whole body ached pleasantly. He allowed himself to day-dream about their love-making for a while and then crawled out of bed, ready to begin this day, his wedding day.

* * *

><p><strong>Read&amp;Reivew pretty please!<strong>


End file.
